Retrograde - Chapter 2
by deannafstr
Summary: Continuation from Retrograde - Chapter 1.


Retrograde - Chapter 2

Present Day: Holding Cell

Nora sat at a small desk next to the steel toilet. She made a mental note, snickering; if she needed a trash can, there it was! She looked around, surrounded by metal bars. For the first time she felt like a real attorney, willing to risk life and limb…or her freedom. It felt like her college days again; back when she wanted to make a difference.

She clicked her pen.

Before she could place her pen to page, Nora lifted her head, hearing footsteps. She smiled, "Here to talk me into taking the deal back?"

Agent Lucky Spencer gave a lighthearted laugh, "Hmm…what do you think?"

"Seems like everyone is being held by puppet strings!" Nora quieted her teasing. "How's Will?"

"Still in bad shape; Jessica is with him, but, I'll keep an eye on him, too."

Nora fell silent. Lucky was the last person Nora ever thought she'd trust. To her, Lucky never seemed interested in the case. She wasn't sure which trait of his won her over first; the fact he hated being fenced in, or that he hated people in general. Lucky didn't take life seriously; she learned later, he'd been through too much not to laugh at everything. But, it was his confession – telling her who he really was, in spite of the danger it placed him in; that guaranteed their bond was genuine.

Lucky gripped the cell bars, poking his head in between the open space. "I guess this means they won't release you?"

"Don't worry! I'll figure out what to do. Also, I promise not to include anything you told me in confidence."

Lucky mouthed, dipping his hand into his coat pocket, "Actually, I'm here to give you permission!" He pulled out a thick envelope, tossing it over to Nora's desk.

It landed perfectly on top of her notebook. She weighed it in her hand, "What it is?"

"Evidence you'll need. Just be sure to include everything."

Nora quickly opened the envelope unfolding the pages. She scanned it, jumping to her feet. Flipping to the next page, she murmured, "This is classified."

"That's all you noticed? Come on, Nora! Do you need me to get your glasses?"

Nora walked over to Lucky. She giggled, "Clearly, I'm missing something!"

"You'll know as soon as you read it who gathered the paperwork. I'll testify that it's accurate and authentic. Build a case against us, Nora."

Nora's eyes narrowed and dimmed, "I don't think I'll be able-"

Lucky cut her off, "If you can't, I don't think anyone else will." He didn't let her argue. Lucky abruptly left Nora's cell.

Nora slowly walked back to her desk, flipping through the pages. She remained stationary for a moment, reading a page. Her knees bent; and she sat with a hard bump. The weight of the documents overwhelmed her. She placed the folded sheets onto the desk, directly in front of her.

She spoke to herself, validating her mission, "I'm building a case against the United States Federal Bureau. I am going to defend a whistle-blower."

Nora snapped from her vacant stare. How in the hell would she do this? She panicked, thumbing through the documents Lucky gave her. Where would she start? Would she need to rely heavily on the facts or the ethos? She took a deep breath, and confirmed her decision with a nod.

Life returned to her pen and expression…

Throughout the entire investigation, even though Will and I were at such odds, there was an understanding between us and love. Have you ever wondered why certain people come into your life? Believed there was a purpose for knowing that person; that there was some lesson to learn about your own convictions? I believe that love ultimately facilitated my reasoning and actions. I did what I did, to protect him; and I support Will Rappaport. What he did was the right thing to do, not just for him, but, for the people.

…

2 months and 3 weeks earlier:

Day after Will was released from the hospital…

Bo tapped Nora on the shoulder, waking her. She shifted on their living room's uncomfortable leather couch.

"How's Will, today?"

Nora dabbed the corners of her eyes with her index fingers. She yawned through, "Still wanting to sleep. Hasn't said much. Physical therapist is in there with him right now."

Bo rubbed Nora's shoulders, lovingly. "Doesn't look like you've slept much, either!"

Nora looked up at Bo, wondering where he has been for the last few days. She was sure Bo was busy with his workload, on the other hand, there was hardly anything said about Lindsay's case. At the hospital, at home, Bo was keeping his distance, even when he questioned Will at the hospital. She was sure Will sensed it. He hardly got out of bed, except for the rehabilitation – and only because he was practically pulled from it. When he was out of bed, he looked half-alive. It was part of the recovery process, but, Nora could not help thinking he was internalizing everything as he did in the past.

Bo dug his hands into Nora's shoulders, deepening the massage. Her sleepy smile indicated it was extremely satisfying; the kind of massage that should go on for hours, uninterrupted.

"Hey, Red? You think you can bring Will down to the station? Some FEDS wanna question him."

Nora's bliss ended. "Shit! The FEDS are involved?"

Bo simply nodded.

"What aren't you telling me, Bo?"

Bo sat close to Nora, lowering his voice to a whisper. "FEDS think Will helped his mother escape."

"What do you think?"

Bo leaned back, taking a moment to think about his answer. "Will wrote Lindsay a recommendation letter for the work release program. FEDS think he had help from someone; that someone's identity, they won't share with me. I got to get back. Call me when you're on your way?"

Nora let her body sink into the couch. With Bo out of the house, all she did was stare at the guest bedroom's door, waiting for it to open. Her mind swarmed. Why was she so hurt and angry? Will kept his mother's secrets before; this felt different. She couldn't believe he'd do something like this.

Working in law for so many years afforded her with access to many high level attorneys; one of them being Will's boss. She heard of his success through the grapevine and how he was better than his father. He made partner at one of California's top boutique firms; surely, he wouldn't compromise all of that? Then again, she hadn't heard anything about Will for at least six to seven years.

Nora's fist knocked unrelenting on the door until it opened.

The middle aged physical therapist darted back, as if Nora may have assumed something was going on behind the closed door. She looked at Will sitting on the bed with a walker in front of him.

"Should we take a break?"

Nora immediately fell silent. Now isn't the time to explode, Nora. Will's been through a lot. Will noticed Nora staring at his walker. He picked it up and put it to his side, snapping Nora out of her trance.

"This looks urgent! Why don't we call it a day, Nancy?" The physical therapist gathered her things quickly, and left.

Will waited until the front door closed. His look was furious and offended; he spoke in a low, but demanding tone, "Don't baby me. What is it?"

Nora moved into the room, crossing her arms. She got the free pass; now to finally hash it out. "Why did you write a letter of recommendation for your mother?"

"Because she asked me to write it. She said she changed."

Nora practically laughed at the simplicity of his answer. "The same song and dance as usual?" It was probably the truth, but he could have easily said he'd taken the fifth to her. "Are you aware you gave your mother a 75-mile radius, Will? You could have put her right in my backyard!"

Will stood, limping over to Nora. "I guess what my mother did for you and Bo at the cabin didn't matter?"

"It…did. It's just…why didn't you contact me? Let me know; give me a heads up?"

Nora watched Will pace like a wounded animal. He wanted desperately to leave, and never look back. But, he was trapped.

"Why should I inform you about anything? Where the hell have you been the last decade? After my dad died, my sister; after you put my mother in prison? You seriously think I owe you a phone call!"

Half way through Will's outburst, Nora spotted a slight glistening in his eyes. He was holding back an enormous amount of hurt. That's what changed. This was why he helped his mother. Maybe it was because she wasn't ready for retirement, or maybe she wanted desperately to get through to him. His mother wasn't worth it.

"The FEDS want me to bring you to the station for questioning. Let me represent you, Will."

"I don't need representation. I didn't do anything."

Will stumbled over to his jacket hanging over the side of a chair. As he put it on, Nora moved through the room, past him. She grabbed his wallet on the nightstand, opening it. "I did this for Dorian." She thumbed through the bills, "Shit! You don't have any ones?" She started to pull a twenty, but decided to take out a fifty instead. She held it up for Will to take. "I owe you. I owe you for representing Dorian when she killed your baby girl." Will started to make his way towards the door, but, Nora stood in front of him. "Please, Will, let me at least sit with you during interrogation. Let me protect you."

"Protect me? From my mother? She didn't do what they're saying!"

Nora snapped, suspiciously, "How do you know that?"

"She was only a year away from parole!" Will calmed his agitation, "Look, I know I'm only staying here because you have an agenda. You want to get me to talk, so you can put my mother back in prison. I've said what I know; leave me alone about it."

Nora couldn't, "Wouldn't your father question you out of concern? Out of love?"

"Love? Is that what you think you're doing? Questioning me out of love?" Will shook his head at Nora, "I'll take a taxi to the station." As he moved away from Nora, she pulled on his shirt. "Who kicked you around? Who did you fight with in that warehouse? Did you try to stop her, Will? Is that what happened?"

Will stepped around Nora. "Take me down to the station, and see if you can get a front row seat to my interrogation, but it won't be at my side."

…

Will stood in the middle of Bo's office, shifting his weight onto the chair next to him. He looked at his watch, growing impatient.

Bo and Nora tried to keep their concern concealed; with their eyes busy and off Will. Bo cracked, "Will, maybe you should rest in the chair?"

"I did in the hospital."

Nora scooted to the edge of the couch, "If you want the couch, I'll stand."

"Why would I want the couch; I have a chair." Will returned his eyes to Bo's office door. "Where are these FEDS anyway? I thought they were already here?"

D.A. Briggs entered, knocking. "You must be the Rappaport kid!"

Nora studied Will's reaction to Briggs, as he nodded. He appeared curious more than fearful. Jim Briggs was the same age as Will; their exchange emulated the other. She was about to burst Briggs' bubble, and introduce him when a smile graced both the boy's faces.

"Who are you calling a kid," said Will, cunningly.

Nora watched as Bo stepped forward, unsure what to expect.

Briggs laughed loud and hard, "You do still look younger than I do!"

Bo eased up, "You two know each other?"

Briggs spoke first, "Met at a conference; Will was lecturing." He snapped his finger, "In fact! Nora, you should thank Will for telling me to follow your career."

Will mumbled, "I didn't tell you to take it."

"Free-bee! Bet you're happy I'm D.A. right now!"

Will looked at Nora, stunned. "That's not-" Briggs quickly stuck his foot in his mouth, gagging the outspoken jerk, "That was a joke."

Nora eyed him, "Not the time, Briggs." Briggs lowered his head like a child, "Yeah I know, right? You're in trouble, Will."

Nora touched Bo gently, "I'm going to see if the FEDS are waiting in the lobby."

"That's my job Misses," said Briggs in an amorous tone. His demeanor reflected a flirtatious affection. Will detected it; observing the two with a devilish grin.

Bo did as well; he scurried around his desk to the door, "I'll go see!"

As soon as Bo disappeared, Briggs huddled Nora and Will together. He sat on Bo's desk, "He's playing by the book, not giving you a heads up, but, FEDS have something on you, Will. So, prepare yourself."

Will seemed genuinely confused, "On me? Doing what?"

Nora backed away, watching Will's body language. She had always been able to see if he wasn't telling the truth by the way he used his hands when he spoke. She'd picked up on it over the years she was with his father. But, one hand clenched the chair, and the other was stuffed in his pant pocket. Maybe he learned they revealed when he was fabricating his stories.

Briggs answered Will, "You know how the Feddies are."

A smile graced Will's face for the first time. "Buttoned lipped; with you? Jesus, I wonder why? Hell, Nora just goes in for the kill. Didn't you learn anything, Briggs?"

Nora giggled. She felt back in the loop; like the ole days when she was just out of law school, standing next to Sam. She looked at Will, "Oh, Jim doesn't care. He gets his mouth out of trouble with the slippery slope circular rhetorical questioning."

The boys laughed. That was a mouth full of nonsense. It matched Jim, perfectly. Briggs put his arm around her, "Now don't we have a duty as representatives-"

Nora corrected him, "Former!"

Briggs stuttered, continuing, "Doesn't matter- of the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania to make sure someone, who was super-zapped-"

Will burst into laughter, "Oh God!" Briggs quickly continued, "By his own damn head, is in-"

Nora pointed at Will, "Hey! Are you going to let him say that to you?"

"There isn't anything Briggs can't say. You try to plug it; it'll pop out and flow like shit anyway!"

Briggs face dropped. After a moment he joined Nora and Will laughter. For a moment, the three let the world and reality outside the office melt away.

Briggs choked out, "I'm being sincere! Rappaport, you're in good condition for the Feddies, right? I won't let you in there, unless-"

"Feddies are here." The three ceased their cackling, and turned around, as if they were caught by the Principle. Bo finished, "Will, they're waiting in the interrogation room."

Will shuffled to the door, using furniture pieces to guide his steps. Bo assisted him around the corner, and the two disappeared.

Nora thought it, but, Briggs said it – "Boy, I wish I were a fly on that wall." He glanced at Nora, "Ya know; they're using the new interrogation room. The one with the looking glass! And they aren't using our recording equipment; they're using their own!"

Nora stared at Briggs with her mouth agape. "You're out of your freaking mind!"

Briggs hopped off Bo's desk, "All right, then! I'll give you the scoop later."

It only took Nora two seconds to rethink before she followed Briggs out of Bo's office.

…

By the time Nora and Jim made it into the viewing room, the interrogation was already underway. Nora made sure the door was locked, as Briggs flipped the sound switch. They settled in front of the two-way mirror, listening in.

Will sat facing the mirror, eyeing the agent in front of him. Two Agents stood in the room, though; Lucky Spencer leaned against the wall, monitoring his partner's questioning.

When the agent began to speak, Nora stepped closer to the mirror.

"I know you have many friends here in Llanview, Mr. Rappaport." Will smirked at the agent, as he continued. "I used to be a resident, myself. So, I'm going to try to be understanding-"

The man's outline looked familiar, along with his voice, but, Nora could not put a face to the profile until he moved to his side.

Nora gasped, "Riley Colson?" Briggs crooked his neck, "Who?" She shushed him; she couldn't miss a word, not now.

"Where is your mother?"

Will sat upright in his seat, "I don't know. Actually, why aren't the FEDS looking at this as a possible kidnapping?"

Nora and Jim acted enlightened. It was a valid question, given what happened to Will. Would his mother really leave him; trust an ambulance to arrive and save him?

Riley beamed, "Why aren't we calling this a kidnapping? I don't there have been any ransom calls, have there?" Will looked away, pondering the question.

"Let Agent Gray play a little something for you."

Lucky stepped away from the wall, placing his iPhone down onto the desk in front of Will. He tapped the screen, playing the file.

Lindsay's voice was quiet and rigid. "Will, are you going to get it or not? If not, write the letter, and I'll get it."

Will's voice answered coldly, "Look, I'm not sure I'll have time to make it to Llanview until the Patent Conference. Even then, I'll be in New York for only a couple days; I'll be pressed for time.

"Then write the damn letter!"

Will's breath sounded heavy in the recording, "I'm not sure a work release is the first step, Mom. I always thought St. Ann's would help you reintegrate into society."

Nora covered her mouth as if it had been kicked. She'd accused him of willingly writing the letter; she never asked-

Lindsay whined back, "You still don't think I'm reformed. You still look at me like your father did; like Nora-"

"Mom, I'm just trying to help you decide what's best. Why not Chicago? Why do you think I kept up the house there?"

Lindsay snapped, belittling Will, "I told you to get rid of the house in Chicago." Lindsay sniffled, "You keep on judging people without forgiving them; you'll never grow as a person. Will, you'll stay alone as you are if you don't see others as human, with many flaws.

There was a brief silence. Nora shook her head; so this is how Lindsay reeled Will in. She suddenly winced; Will sat exposed in front of the two agents. It was too personal, and baseless.

Will looked up at Riley, "Is this your evidence?" Riley held up his finger to wait for it.

Lindsay murmured, "Just go to the bank and get what I asked you; and write the letter. Please, Will?"

"I'll think about it."

Lucky picked up his iPhone, ending the recorded phone conversation. He opened a file in front of Will, revealing two items. A photo of himself stared back at him, inside the Llanview Bank; and the other was a grainy photo of an unknown man, sitting across from his mother, inside the prison visitation room.

Riley spoke loudly, "What was at the bank, Mr. Rappaport?"

"Hmm…money!"

Lucky backed away, concealing his smile. Inside the viewing room, Briggs struggled to retain his laughter, but he couldn't. "Jesus, I hope these guys can't hear us in here!"

"He's really pushing it with these guys," Nora scoffed.

Lucky interjected, "What was your mother asking you to get at the bank?"

"Just check the accounts. See what she had there. But, I couldn't access anything. Bo's in charge of everything; he's still my mother's guardian."

Nora's breath hitched. Was this was why Bo was keeping his distance? Briggs answered her thought, "I bet this was the last thing Bo wanted to get pulled into."

Lucky didn't ask anything further regarding the bank. He didn't get a chance to; Riley interrupted, "Do you know who this man is, Mr. Rappaport? Have you seen him before?"

Nora paid special attention, as Will casually leaned over the image. He stared at it for a moment, tilting his head, rubbing his neck; and then Nora saw it – Will looked off to his right. His eyes glossed over, lost in some memory. The image was familiar.

Will looked up, "I don't know who he is."

Nora stepped closer to the glass. She couldn't say it with Briggs in the room, but, Will was lying. She wondered if Briggs noticed. There wasn't anyone observing Will who knew his every expression as she did – at least, she hoped.

Riley's confidence magnified, "Oh? You don't know this man?"

Will snapped, "No! Could he be the person who threatened my mother? Wanted whatever she had in the bank? I did get that sort of feeling from my mom; she was desperate. Who is he?"

Lucky stepped over to Will, closing the file. His answer was almost inaudible, "We call him the Ghost. He's a suspected terrorist and illegal arms dealer, Will."

Nora could see Will's surprise. His eyes darted up at the agents. It was clear the man was someone he knew, but, as far as what he was involved in; Will was unaware. His shoulders sunk, and face dropped. Even for her, the thought of Lindsay being in contact with such a man seemed implausible. Especially, since the meeting happened within the prison.

Will looked at the closed file, "Any idea why he was with my mother?"

Riley picked up the file, cradling it under his arm. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Lucky chimed in, "Why don't we call it a day? Maybe some-"

Riley spoke over Lucky, "Maybe something will jog your memory in the next few days? In the meantime, we've listed you as a flight risk, and you'll need to stay in Llanview."

The agents left Will sitting in the room, alone. Nora and Briggs stood in complete silence. They were now on opposite sides, viewing Will as suspect and defendant.

Will stared at his hands on the desk, as if there were a jigsaw puzzle laid before him. He lifted his hands, resting his head in them.

Briggs stretched, "One thing is for sure! You're not retiring!"

Nora couldn't smile. "Will said he doesn't need representation. Hell, he's an attorney; he's probably thinking of all the research to go through right nnn-"

Briggs spoke anxiously, "You might want to change his mind. These guys look like they've got something solid. Will's boss called me to make sure I send him back to work right away!" The volume in Briggs' voice raised; "I can't do anything with the FEDS here! It's bad enough I had to hear his boss man drone on for an hour about how Will missed speaking at the conference!"

Nora knew his angelic, chummy charade with Will was an act. Was there anyone in this business who was real, though? She wondered now what Lindsay meant about Will being alone. Yet, he always pushed people's help away, so, Lindsay could have meant anything.

"Anyway, two heads are better than one, right?" Briggs unlocked the door, "I better go bid the Feddies adieu. See what they've got planned."

Nora watched Briggs crack the door open, and peek out. It was clear. He popped out, waving Nora to follow, quickly. She tippy-toed on her stiletto tips, making sure she didn't make a sound. She jumped into the hallway, and closed the door. Whew!

Just after a couple steps away from the door, Bo came around the corner, walking towards the two.

Briggs and Nora looked at each other – that was close!

Bo nodded to them, and then stopped at the interrogation room door. Bo opened the door, sticking his head inside, "Will? You can come on out now." Briggs passed Bo, waving to Nora as he disappeared around the corner.

Within seconds, Will emerged from the room.

Nora kept a low-profile, waiting for Bo to speak first. She was eager to know what he did, and anything he'd say she could put some of the pieces together.

"Guess the FEDS informed you; you've got to stay in Llanview until they clear you?"

Will looked at Bo straight, "What is everyone doing to find my mother?"

"We got a bolo out."

"And this ghost person the FEDS threw in my face? What about that guy?"

Bo looked at Nora, "Why don't you go home? Rest. Hopefully something will come to you."

Even though Nora had to pretend she hadn't heard the same phrase from the FEDS, she pulled a face along with Will. She couldn't hold back any longer, "Is that what Riley Colson instructed you to say?"

Bo started to walk away before speaking, "Nora, just take Will home!"

"Am I on house arrest, too?"

Bo turned back around, "No. But, tell us where you are at all times."

And with that, Bo walked back down the hallway, leaving his wife and ex's son side by side.


End file.
